Dragon Age Origins My Version
by NZstarzz
Summary: Carian is a Dalish elf who encountered the Grey Warden, Duncan, after she and her hunting partner, Tamlen, expored and ancient ruin and discovered a mirror. Tamlen was nowhere to be found and so Duncan envoked the 'Right of Conscription' and she battled at Ostagar, against the blight, where tradgedy and betrayal struck. Disclaimer; BioWare owns most except Carian.
1. Chapter 1

_Part One- Dragon Age Origins; My Version_

_Ostagar still flamed. Darkspawn lay wrecked amongst the mass of soldiers' bodies. The smell of putrid taint still lingered in the air staining the Kocari Wilds. A writhing mass of bloodied genlocks, hurlocks and ogres rallied preparing their blight once more. Although both King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain thought that it wasn't a true blight, due to the suspicious lack of the arch demon at the head of the horde, Duncan had known better. His instincts alone could determine the danger they faced but perhaps he knew of the monumental task ahead for the two Grey Wardens. He knew his time had come; the Joining had sustained that. He'd told very few of this- that he planned to travel to Orzammar in the Frostback Mountains to fight with the dwarves, as all dying Grey Wardens did, ready and prepared to die in the thick of battle amongst their formidable foes in the Deep Roads; the Darkspawn But that wouldn't happen. Maybe it was for the best though; he'd honoured the whole of Ferelden by fighting at King Cailan's side. Their roars and cries were thick and heathen spreading blackness across the land. The Kocari Wilds was no safe haven. Although it harboured many good hiding spots and great amount of cover it offered little in the way of protection and reliability, especially considering that this was where most of the Darkspawn had come pouring in from. But, for now, there was time. Time to run. To flee. So they did but not without the thought implanted deep in their minds. A plan…_

The wind rattled the shutters of the little cottage. She awoke with a yawn and, once her eyes had opened, saw the bed in which she lay. The cotton rag of a blanket was curled up around her but she was basically stripped down. She let out a long, low groan as she tried to stretch but a bandage across her chest made it increasingly difficult. Images flashed through her head of the last thing she'd remembered; her and Tamlen finding the three shemlen in the forest and them telling her about the ruins; the journey into the cavernous depths in search of relics or adventure; the mirror and the demon; being cast out of the clan to the Grey Warden after Tamlen's funeral rites, as the Darkspawn were said to have devoured his remains, due to the 'Right of Conscription'; meeting Alistair and venturing into the wilds with two others before the attack and finding Morrigan; the witch; the joining before the siege where it came down to just Alistair and herself; the battle at Ostigar where they ventured up the tower to light the signal fire for Loghain's men; then nothing. "Loghain? What had happened?" she thought sitting up and looking around. In the corner of the room was a fire and she found herself staring deep into the pouring embers, feeling herself get drawn in, her eyes swirling. A shuffle to her side distracted her and she began to return. In her peripheral view was a figure and, during her momentary absence, she'd curled up with her knees tucked up to her sharp, prominent chin with the blanket wrapped warmly around her whole body. Her misty blue eyes glanced to her left and she saw the woman stood before her in a scarlet red robe and feathered collar. An artificial pearl necklace dangled from her neck and her up-done, jet black hair framed her blazing brown eyes beautifully.

"Ah, good! You're awake," her voice was pompous and slightly arrogant but in a whimsical sense, "Mother will want to see you, then"

"What exactly happened? I-I don't remember"

"Well, you're tower was attacked and you were caught up in the onslaught. It seems your 'trusted general' was a traitor to you all. Loghain pulled his men out of the battlefield leaving your King and your mentor to die alongside the rest of your little organisation" she explained.

"And Alistair?"

"Your little friend? Oh, yes. He's fine but he didn't take the news well I'm afraid. He's waiting- or should I say sulking? - outside," she stared blankly but smiled gently, "What was your name again?"

"Just call me Carian. You are Morrigan, yes?" she asked in return. Morrigan nodded slowly looking the elf up and down carefully taking her in fully, "Is it true? About you being a witch or apostate or mage or whatever _you _are labelled as". She laughed slightly and smiled.

"I am able to light a fire at the flick of my hands, to freeze a hunk of meat with a swipe of my staff and kill an intruding monster with a sheer thought but I am none of those things. I am but a whisper of magic in a long chain of spoken stories in history spread across the whole of Thedas. I will not be a pawn in the games of other people's imaginations but shall simply continue on my own path" Morrigan riddled. Carian looked at her perceptively and grinned.

"Perhaps we are more alike than you care to think," Carian replied biting her bottom lip, "Where is Alistair?" Morrigan turned and opened the door behind her gesturing Carian through. They walked outside into the open air of the outside world. The wilds were a misty place now with the smell of Darkspawn quick on the breeze. Carian's eyes darted around and she saw her clothes strewn along a washing line and then saw Alistair. Before he turned around she pulled her under-shirt and greaves off the line of string stretching from one wooden post to another frantically pulling them on and reaching out for her rough leather boots, which sat on a wooden tree stump next to a bucket of grimy, misty water. Her mind raced with a million thoughts as she hobbled along still tugging at her right boot. The Dalish armour she's been given years ago was sat off to her left being polished down by an old woman. Flemeth, was her name. Jangling around in her pocket was the Keeper's ring she'd been given and her parents' amulet. Delving deep into the pocket, Carian retrieved them and put them on smoothing the shiny surface of the wooden amulet. It had intricate carvings of animals; hares, wolves, birds and the like but, best of all, were immaculate figures of the beautiful halla with their ornately carved horns. She cupped it in her hands and closed her eyes tightly trying not to cry, even though she had every right to.

"See, I told you she'd be fine!" Flemeth cackled. Carian opened her eyes slowly and saw Alistair turn around and smile letting out a long, exasperated sigh.

"You're ok? I thought you were… gone. Like the others. Like…" he drifted with glazed over, teary looking eyes, "Duncan. I-I can't believe Loghain would do something like this, least of all to King Cailan. After all, his daughter is- I mean, _was - _married to him"

"Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know I didn't really know Duncan but I do know he was very fond of you. I-I can't really get too choked up about it; I mean, I didn't really have any connection to him, except the fact that he saved my life which, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for, but…" she replied calmly thinking back to the day in the ruins when Tamlen disappeared, "Well, all I mean to say is, I'm so sorry". Alistair looked at her gratefully and nodded. His deep eyes were captivating and, whilst she looked in his, she noticed the single, crystal-coloured tear running down his cheek. Carian stretched a hand and Alistair took it whilst she pulled him in and wrapped her arms around him. They stood for a while as Alistair cried and Carian comforted him. Morrigan and Flemeth looked on and grew impatient.

"Enough," Morrigan growled shaking her head in disgust, "Is it me or does anyone feel the need to vomit? No? 'Tis just me, then"

"Oh, Morrigan! Such a prude" Flemeth cackled loudly standing up from the log stump on which she sat.

"Will we be having two or no guests for supper?" Morrigan asked grimly. Flemeth sighed deeply and shook her head.

"None, I hope. After I rescued you from that tower I- decided- on my repayment; you take Morrigan" Flemeth said deeply.

"Good, I'll get- wait, what?!" Morrigan shouted, "Do I get a say in this, Mother?!"

"No, you do not," Flemeth replied before turning to Alistair and Carian, "You have the papers of the Grey Wardens. The 'Right of Conscription'?"

"No, we won't use the 'Right of Conscription'. Ever, ever again" Carian retorted shaking her head rapidly.

"It does not matter what _you _want. You shall recruit people and defeat this Blight. It is, after all, your duty" Flemeth continued, "Now, gather your things and leave for Lothering immediately there is no time to waste".

Within a few minutes everyone was set and about to leave.

"Very well, Mother. Mind the stew on the fire, I don't want to come back to a burnt down hut" Morrigan sighed heavily heaving the bag over her shoulder.

"It's more likely that the Darkspawn will have gotten to me," Flemeth replied solemly.

"No, I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," Flemeth nodded calmly folding her arms, "Do try to have fun, dear". They walked off the path and into the wilds towards Lothering in silence except for Morrigan's heavy sigh and Alistair's occasional sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two- Dragon Age Origins; My Version.

The wind was brisk and brittle as it blew past the three figures stumbling after a hard days walk. They were clambering up a rough, grassy banking and were almost at the top when Carian stopped and slouched down.

"Get down!" she hissed through her teeth to Alistair and Morrigan. The ducked down and Carian lifted herself slightly watching the large shadow bound through the bushes to their right. She squinted carefully and observed as the animal tumbled out of the greenery squealing and whining in pain. Something in her head clicked and she felt herself launching up and to the animal's side. It looked at her patiently as if finally finding what he'd been looking for, "Hey, I remember you!"

"Wait," Alistair said clambering up over the hill, "Isn't he the mubari you saved back at the camp?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he is," Carian replied assessing the dog perceptively and the noticing the large thorn dug into his caramel coloured, matted fur, "Oh, you poor thing!"

In truth, Carian had always had a soft spot for animals since being raised in the forest. She'd adapted to the soothing cries of the halla at night and even learnt how to fall asleep to their low, gruff noises. Carian wrapped her fingers gently around the thorn and began to hum a Dalish song as she pulled slowly. The dog whined and winced in discomfort but, eventually, the thorn came free and fell to the dirt floor with a slight coating of thick, crimson, richly-coloured blood. Carian tore a piece of cloth from the beige shirt under her armour and applied it to the cut.

"Really? We have little time to care for strays wandering the wilds in search of an owner" Morrigan sighed rolling her eyes.

"Morrigan, I'm not just going to leave him! He chose me and I will accept him. Besides, he's quite cute…" Carian said soothingly whilst patted the mubari's fur, "and bloodthirsty. Who knows, he could even do a better job than you!" Morrigan groaned and walked away in distaste but Carian noticed that a smile began to play at Alistair's lips. She smiled and smoothed the dog's head.

"What will you call him?" he asked solemnly, returning to his state of mourning.

"Hmmm… I think- Grayshaw" Carian smiled before standing up and discarding the bloodied rag. Alistair nodded and walked away to the bushes. Carian shook her head and sighed before turning to Morrigan who had now returned.

"Can we please leave, now?" she asked impatiently, "Preferably without the dog". Her eyes flickered to Grayshaw and she frowned as Grayshaw head twisted to the side in confusion.

"Yes, but you better not keep complaining about him"

"About who?" Morrigan mocked with an evil smile.

"Neither of them! Just- keep your _horrid _opinions to yourself but, by all means, do share the enlightening ones!" Carian explained light-heartedly before turning to Alistair, "Ready?"

"Mmm-hmm!" he called out turning slowly and wiping his eyes. Morrigan sighed and began walking but Carian waited for him to join her before patting his back comfortingly and then they walked, side by side.

When they arrived at Lothering they came upon a marble bridge lined with wrecked caravans and rough bandits. They all stood and stared at them as they approached.

"Well hello there!" one bandit said cheerily.

"Oh, just great!" Alistair started sarcastically, "Highwaymen"

"Oh, don't be so cynical! We merely want a toll for the upkeep of the town, that's not so difficult is it? Ten sovereigns is all we ask" the bandit says.

"And if we don't?" Carian asked but she already knew the answer.

"Then we take the loot of your bodies!" a dumb bandit chimed in.

"I thought as much," Morrigan stated, "In any case, can we please just kill them and get on with this?"

"Morrigan, not everyone needs slaughtering no matter how incompetent they are" Carian sighed wearily.

"Hey! Wot did you say?!" the thick one said unsheathing his battleaxe and standing ready.

"Look, do you really think we're the type of people you want to mess with? I mean, we just survived the battle of Ostagar, much to Teyrn Loghain and the Darkspawn's distaste" Carian contemplated.

"Wait, you're Grey Wardens?" one bandit asked and Carian nodded slowly, "Oh, there's a high price on your head!"

"Yes, Teyrn Loghain has put out a rather large bounty on all Grey Warden's heads" another bandit said with a smile. Carian sighed and shook her head.

"If we kill 'em, then we can have their stuff!" the dumb laughed.

"Well…" began Morrigan with a flourish of ice swirling at her fingertips, "you can certainly try!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three- Dragon Age Origins; My Story.

_Before we get under-way I'd like to thank whitefoxlia for giving me the support to continue and who didn't, unlike my own sister, tell me to get a life! Thank you! ;)_

The bandits' bodies lay strewn in blood smeared piles and the flies had already begun to feast on the corpses in the sweltering warmth. The skies were grey but showed no sign of sparing the land from the harsh rays of glistening rays of forgotten sun. The four companions strode across the marble bridge and began to descend the staircase but, all of a sudden, Alistair stopped.

"Here we are; Lothering. As pretty as a painting!" he chimed spreading his arms out wide and basking, finally, in the evening sun.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to return, then. Was falling on your blade in grief too much trouble?" Morrigan said glaring at him with her glowering eyes.

"Is my being upset so hard for you to understand?" Alistair retorted, "What if it was your mother? What would you do?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?" Morrigan chuckled creepily.

"Right, creepy. Forget I asked!"

"Hey! Will you two knock it off? Enough with the snide comments; it's not helpful! Now, do you both _promise_ to behave while we're in Lothering? No bickering?" Carian sighed looking over the vast landscape of grassy hills and fields of glowing wheat.

"Look, I can't promise I won't 'accident-" he began but Carian groaned in frustration and threw her bow and sheath to the side before walking off.

"It's like looking after a bunch of children! God forsaken shemlen," she muttered under her breath, "What was it you wanted to say? _Originally!" _

"Well, I was just wondering what we're planning to do. I mean, we can't just stride in there with a purpose but no plan!" Alistair said glaring at Morrigan in the corner of his eye and she returned the look.

"Wait, you're expecting _me _to decide? I- Well, you're the real Grey Warden. Shouldn't you be making these decisions?"Carian stammered.

"It-it's just too much. Too soon, I suppose" he said.

"Well, I _suppose _we could just focus on employing the people for our… army?" Carian said uncertainly reaching into her bag and removing the papers. Alistair nodded slowly and began to walk off. Carian followed beside him along with Grayshaw who padded happily only stopping to bark at Morrigan to bark at her as she drifted behind. The entered the village and a red-haired boy stopped them.

"Have you seen my mummy? Some men attacked and she told me to run here. She said she'd meet me here but she hasn't come" he said sheepishly.

"No, sorry I haven't. But I could help look!" Carian said soothingly.

"NO!" the child shouted before running off. Carian sighed, shook her head and looked around. Shops, houses, an inn and, obviously, the Lothering Chantry were scattered in almost a square. The inn. After all the travelling, all the fighting, all the goddamn bickering if there was one thing Carian needed it was a good, strong drink. Well, maybe more than one. She herded them to the inn with the excuse of; 'we need to find out what's happening'. They entered the rowdy room swarmed with half-drunken soldiers and patrons. A woman, red-haired with a fair, pale complexion wearing the robes of the Chantry, approached them with a large pitcher of scarlet red wine.

"Well, well," began a very besotted soldier, "Aren't you those Grey Wardens? Them ones that betrayed the king?"

"I 'fink it is!" hiccupped another soldier slamming his tankard down on the cracked elm table. The candles flickered in the corners of the rooms spreading silhouettes of soldiers rising to their feet in a chorus of rebellion.

"What? _We _betrayed the king? No, it was Teyrn Loghain!" Alistair rejected lunging forward ready to strike. Carian put a hand upon his shoulder but he turned around and swiped it away, "No! It's time Loghain pays for his treachery!"

"Even it means killing innocent men who are too drunk to know the difference between a human and a demon?! No Alistair-" Carian interjected but he glared frostily at her.

"No, they are the demons who do his bidding! I will not stand by and watch Duncan's reputation be diminished by these-these…"

"Enough!" shouted a foreign accent. Carian looked around carefully and saw the girl with the Chantry robes stood with a perplexed look on her face, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I will not have this-" Before she could finish a soldier back-handed her against the cheek and she fell to the floor.

"Stop!" Carian shouted but it only resulted in her, too, receiving a blow to the face which, surprisingly to both her and her companions, sent her sprawling to the dirty tiled floor. Alistair broke out and launched into the mob of guards drawing his sword and readying for a fight. Carian stayed down until a man shuffled by her in the attack and she grabbed at his feet tugging hard enough to bring him too to the floor beside her. She wrapped an arm around the man and pulled him to his feet keeping her grip tight and drawing her dagger. She placed the blade at his throat and, only then, she realised just the velocity of the carnage; most of the guards lay dead and all of her companions had participated in the battle but what the strangest sight was the Chantry girl with a unique blade smeared in thick layers of blood. Everyone had stopped now that there was a 'hostage'.

"You go tell Loghain that we're ready, we're coming and we won't stop until we see him dead! You do this and you all leave," Carian hissed at the commander stood in the middle of the mass, "You're choice". A smile played at her lips as she saw the commander wipe his lips and head for the door followed by his fellow guards and she let go of the man held in a grip in her arms.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't stand by and see people die for a needless cause. Obviously that back-fired" the girl said sheathing her blade.

"Well, in all truthfulness, I'm glad you intervened," Carian began looking at Alistair in disgrace, "Things will have gotten out of control, otherwise. Just a shame it all came down to this. I'm Carian"

"Leliana…"


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four- Dragon Age Origins; My Version.

"So… You're telling me- the Maker himself appeared to you in a vision?" Alistair muttered confusedly to Leliana. They sat in the inn at a wooden table with several empty tankards of musty ale and pitcher after pitcher of sparkling, deep red wine. The rabble of the inn itself was relatively quiet but just loud enough to mask their conversation. They'd begun with small talk of Lothering gossip, weather and local knowledge. They then introduced their mission and explained the traitorous end of the Battle of Ostagar. And, finally, they talked about Leliana, the Orlesian former bard who served the Chantry.

"Well, in a way, yes. It was like the most vivid dream I've ever had. I was stood on a cliff and it was like an abyss at the edge and I felt so scared but yet so safe. I embraced it; leapt into it and awoke," Leliana spoke gently her accent rolling smoothly on her tongue, "The darkness consumed me. I took no notice; took it as an absent dream. Until, of course, in the garden. We have a withered, decaying rose bush but, it being of symbolic meaning, the Chantry kept it. The next morning, after my dream, the rose bush bloomed and beautiful, velvety red roses blossomed on the branches and that's when I knew". Her delicate explanation made Carian smile and she felt herself slipping back into the well-upholstered char. Grayshaw lay at her feet beneath the table wiping his eyes with his paw making gruff little growls here and there. Alistair had drunk a lot since they sat down but no-one blamed him. Nor did they stop him. Morrigan simply looked on solemnly eating rancid stew out of a grubby bowl but something about the content way she ate made Carian think that maybe she was used to it.

"So," began Leliana smiling cheerily, "what about you, then? I've heard Morrigan's story, Alistair's story and, technically, even Grayshaw's story. But, yours eludes me and, well, I'm more than curious of how an impeccably strong Dalish elf like yourself ended up with the Grey Wardens". The smile Carian wore faded away into a frown; a look of utter loss and sorrow and despair. She gulped her throat which had quickly become dry and tight since Leliana began despite the fact that she'd drunk half a pint only seconds before. Immediately her hands clasped around her neck for the necklace; her father's. She sighed.

"Yes, even I haven't heard this one!" Alistair joined in sliding an empty mug aside and grasping for yet another. The look in Carian gentle, sea blue eyes faded and she felt herself get swept away by emotions she'd struggled to mask.

"No, Alistair. Duncan was a good man and if I tell you this story the way I feel then nothing will ever be the same and, quite, frankly, I'm fed up of being the one to lead. Maybe, one day, someone will tell you what happened but I'm afraid it won't be coming from me" Carian struggled ending with the saddest thing ever imaginable; a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five- Dragon Age Origins; My Version.

The fields of wheat swayed in the night breeze as Carian lay down on her bedroll by the fire. Her fingers fumbled the intricate designs of the halla on her beautiful necklace and the tears began to roll. The make-shift camp was quiet; Bodahn and Sandal the two dwarves they'd saved earlier were silently sorting through stock, Alistair was sat looking into the embers of the fire pit, Leliana had retired into a tent after convincing them to let her journey with them, Grayshaw was led by her side rolling with the soft wind and Morrigan had set up in the corner of the field against a large cliff-face. A flood of guilt swept by like a wave in the bitter ocean of her sorrow and the sin that soaked her very soul. Images of Tamlen relayed in her mind and she heard his deep voice coaxing her into sleep in a limbo of grey fog that clouded her mind.

_The roars of the fierce dragon pierced the air ferociously as the Darkspawn rallied and jeered at its leader. The skies were a sickening green carrying in the air the smell of fury and rotting bodies. A terror, never before experienced fully by man, stained the land. Its calls shattered the earth and rumbled like the rolling thunder of a fierce storm playing havoc at sea but, this time, it played havoc with the minds and lives of the innocent. Fires blazing; lava pouring; lighting flashing; roars and battle cries. The thought, the sight. All so overwhelming-_

Carian gasped at the air and realised her face was sodden with tears salty and drying slowly. She felt the pressure on her upper thigh and glanced down to see Alistair with his hand gently there caressing her soothingly. Her breathing slowed to a shuddering quiver and she dared not move for, if she did, she knew he'd move and that was one of the very last things she wanted.

What was she doing? She knew it couldn't happen. It'd never work. Things just become even more confusing if she thought about anyone in that way. No, she couldn't be selfish. Regrettably, she lifted herself up and waited for him to remove his hand. The warmth left her leg and she closed her eyes tightly. But, instead, she felt the warmth catch in her cheek and felt the pressure had shifted as his hand cupped her jawbone. His thumb traced the hollows of it and simultaneously wiped the tears gently away with his gentle touch. The tips of his fingers were heated from hours by the fire and the sweet, tingling sensation felt beautiful. Carian looked deeply into his gem-like eyes and found herself lost in a trance.

"It's okay. The dreams pass, you'll soon learn how to block them out. Some say they can understand the arch-demon but it's all ludicrous, if you ask me" he whispered calmly. She nodded and managed a slight smile.

"I'm sorry," Carian whispered back sighing shakily, "I don't cry. This is… unusual for me. I've never been unable to do this; lead a team, be a 'hero'. I just- want to go home, wherever home may be now"

"Shh… It's alright. You're not alone. I-I'm sorry about moping and-"

"Moping? No, you've been mourning! None of this is anyone's fault but Loghain and we're going to see he pays once we save the world from the Blight. As much as we may want vengeance there's no point if there's nothing to return to," Carian smiled. Alistair laughed airily, "What?"

"I'm supposed to be assuring you and yet you just gave _the _most inspirational speech I've ever heard. Never in my life have I trusted anyone as much as I, somehow, trust you" Alistair smiled releasing her cheek and turning to his right to sit beside her. He stretched an arm around her they sat in silence until Carian began to hear him snore. She smiled wearily and carefully laid him down on the bedroll before rising up and walking to his bed before lying down and sleeping intently.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six- Dragon Age Origins; My Version

Two drops dripped onto her forehead and she spluttered awake. Then more drops. Carian opened her eyes and peered around the campsite. The rain quickened and she grunted whilst pulling herself up off of the roll mat. The fire was blackened and smouldering as the rain poured. It was freezing cold and she had the urge to scream but instead ran to the nearest tent; Alistair's. She pulled open the flap and crawled in shivering with cold. Alistair awoke with a groan as Carian rubbed her fingers numbly.

"What's going on? Are we being attacked?" he mumbled sitting up slowly.

"Yes, because when we're attacked I'm going to crawl in a tent and hide," Carian said sarcastically, "It's raining heavily! As much as I love the rain, I'm not lying on the ground to sleep in it!"

"Okay. Here," he said grabbing a nearby blanket, "You don't mind if I sleep do you? I couldn't get back to sleep after last night.

"Last night?" Carian asked beginning to worry.

"I woke back up and saw you were gone so I crawled in here but couldn't fall asleep 'till quite late" he replied easing himself back down and under the covers so that his bare, tanned chest was covered by the blanket to stop the bitter cold which disappointed Carian a little bit. She snuggled down on the floor and wrapped the blanket around her body. "Agh, it's so cold!"

"The nights in the Anderfels were worse! Or the Frostback mountains; terrible. You'd wake up and the aravels would be glued to the floor by the ice. The halla hate the cold but love the snow, it's so weird" Carian smiled thinking back to the Dalish clan. She missed Merrill and Fenarel. Even Master Ilen and the Keeper. She especially missed Ashalle. But, most of all, she would give anything to have Tamlen back. Carian breathed deeply trying hard to force back the tears and thanking the Gods of Old that the rain was loud enough to muffle her occasional sob.

Eventually, after hours cooped up in the tents, the wind stopped blowing and the rain stopped pounding. The skies were grey and foggy but, altogether, showed no sign of imminent rain. The group gathered around the fire whilst eating and packing up ready to set out for the Brecillian Forest. Carian had made the decision to go to the Dalish though no-one really knew her real motive; to try, in a last-ditch, desperate attempt, to find Tamlen and, if not Tamlen, then his body. They began the move to the south-east and towards the forest. The rocky mountains passed by and the greenery was lush and vivid- a welcome break from the dry, coarse Kocari Wilds and the dull town of Lothering.

They came into a clearing about two hours walk from their original campsite. The sides of the clearing were lined with vibrant green heather and fern and the mud was thick and wet on the ground.

"Stop right there!" shouted someone from way ahead, "You've come to the wrong place"

"Great, marauders and bandits" muttered Alistair grimly.

"No," Carian smiled, "Dalish scouts." Her legs ran fast as the arrows chased after her but she dodged and weaved making a break for the entrance of the camp. The mud splashed up her armour and covered her face as she forward-rolled to the three elves bearing weapons at her. Grayshaw had sprinted along after her but she'd told everyone to back away and stay a few feet away from the clearing and in the bushes.

"You there, how did you know?" a blonde haired woman asked. Carian brushed back her creamy golden hair and laced it over her ear to show the pointed tips of her ears, "Oh. Wait, are you-"

"I am Carian Mahariel of the Sabrae clan. Our Keeper is Marethari and I was sent to aid the Grey Wardens at Ostagar. They invoked the Right of Conscription when I was tainted by the Blight in a nearby ruin. My partner, Tamlen, was lost. The Grey Wardens are now seeking aid from the people of Ferelden to defeat the Blight and destroy Teyrn Loghain" Carian explained sadly.

"Those are your friends?" the girl asked and Carian nodded, "Well, come with me and we'll see what we can do"


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven- Dragon Age Origins; My Version

Carian strolled around camp and looked at the aravels, with their orange and red flags like ships. The familiar sound of the halla was welcome and comforting to hear next to the beautiful birdsong and the ancient Dalish melodies. A smile was spread warmly across her face and she hummed along to a soft tune from a nearby flute. Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana and Grayshaw had all caught up after being escorted through the clearing and to the camp itself. Morrigan frowned at her in discomfort.

"Why do wear such a merry smile? Yesterday you spent an hour weeping by the lake holding that darn amulet of yours and wouldn't tell me what on earth the ruckus was for!" she said plainly. Alistair looked alarmed at Carian and Leliana frowned in concern.

"You-you cried?" he asked nervously.

"I wear a smile because this is the closest thing I'll ever come to home ever again and here, at least, there are no harsh memories. If it bothers you so vividly then perhaps you should go back to camp and act as 'protector' for the two dwarves, hmm?" Carian glared and Morrigan huffed in dismay.

"Fine, but let us conduct our business and be off afore I am overwhelmed by your sense of joy and whimsy. Surely we'll be cast into some fighting which would appease my appetite, I suppose" she grimaced glancing around. Carian's laugh was unsettling and Alistair and Leliana looked at each other uncomfortably. Grayshaw had wandered off and found a group of children dancing in a circle. They giggled as the mutt bounded between their legs tangling them in a mess and collapsing the party of merry children to the soft grass. He lay in their arms and panted happily which made Carian almost burst with glee. For the short time she'd been away it had all been so unhappy but the one day they visit the Dalish and she was just short of singing the songs of old, picking up a bow and headed deep into the Brecillian forest to find Tamlen in their usual spot beneath and old pine tree. Tamlen. They used to sit for hours beneath that ancient tree as the rain fell, softly caressing the mossy ground and springing the smell of wet fern into the brisk but pleasant wind and sprouting the first of the Andraste's Grace; a small flower with orange and white petals that stood out on the forest floor but smelled magnificently of sweetness. The way she's imagined her mother, if she'd ever have found herself lucky or unlucky enough to meet her whether it be deep in the Earth returned as the old Gods' children or somehow in person. Carian shook her head. No, she could not think of such things. Death perhaps, for it was a daily danger in her life now. But not such thoughts of happiness and chance, that she might be so lucky as to have one, just one dream, come true. Her eyes danced to the fire where the elves sat carving and whittling wood into sculptures. She thought back to a time when Master Ilen had sat for hours on end teaching Carian how to carve a dragon. In the end, she succeeded and created a small dragon but, weeks after, she completed her next sculpture; a herd of halla which she placed in the middle of the forest as tribute to the old Gods. Regaling at the memories she smiled and plodded along to the Keeper's aravel .

"Hello," a bald elf spoke bowing slightly, "How may I help you in these dark times? My name is Zathrian and I am the Keeper here"

"My name is Carian Mahariel and I-"

"Mahariel? Is that-it is! Welcome! How may I be of service?" he interrupted but Carian smiled.

"I was conscripted into the Grey Wardens a short while ago after tragedy took my best friend and hunting partner Tamlen. Now, after betrayal at Ostagar against the Darkspawn we are in desperate need of help. I have the treaties to prove that you are sworn to help though I'd rather not invoke them" she spoke fluently in the old tongue. Beside her Alistair, Leliana and Morrigan stared in shock as she spoke quickly. Zathrian nodded but frowned.

"I'm afraid, as much as we want to comply, we're in no position to help," he beckoned them and they walked through the camp. Soon, they came upon a hastily set up infirmary with wounded elves led on the ground; women, children, men; young or old; bloodied and mauled. Carian gasped and whimpered slightly, "Recently, there have been attacks. Deep in the forest are werewolves; half man, half wolf and cursed forever. They've such a burning hatred to man for cursing them so, that they attack us. One strike and the curse spreads to the victim. Everyone here is cursed and, sooner or later, they will turn" Zathrian sighed. He'd changed back to the normal tongue so that Carian's companions could understand.

"Hmmph- now this is more like it!" Morrigan beamed. Carian turned slowly and scowled at her. Of course, no-one expected that the next thing Carian would do was plant her fist against Morrigan's cheek so hard that she hit the ground with a thud. But still Carian kept calm and collected.

"Is there some way we can help?" Leliana asked pulling Morrigan up off the floor but Morrigan, being stubborn, pushed her away when she saw Alistair in a fit on the floor laughing. She grunted and walked away as Zathrian explained.

"If you can defeat the leader of the pack, Witherfang, and return here with his heart then it will break the curse. Please, do this with all haste! But, before you head out, seek out Varathorn. I believe he can resupply you with all the things you will need" Zathrian replied and walked away slowly to tend to a child whose eyes were wild and scared but the exhaustion sagged the skin below the eyes distorting the fear. Carian had to tear herself away and stared back at the group. A tear began to form.

"Carian, I-" Alistair started.

"Leliana, I know there's not much you can do but can you help these people as much as you can? We're going to head into the forest and track this seth'lin down. But first, let's look around. Others may need our help" Carian said and then, as quickly as it came, all the happiness drained from her as she walked to the aravel where Varthorn stood. His apprentice was stood shakily training a blade badly and Varathorn began to shout at him.

"Urgh! How embarrassing! You drive off the customers with your incompetence!" Varathorn yelled as Carian stood smiling.

"Don't worry; I struggled at first, too. But, here's a trick taught myself…" she stepped around the counter and took the handle of the blade from the apprentice. She bended and trained it perfectly before dipping it into the water and holding it up to the sky so that it shone beautifully. The apprentice, Varathorn and the others stood behind her gasped in amazement. She smiled, put the sword carefully down and turned to Varathorn.

"Now," she laughed slightly as he stared at her in surprise, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um…" he gulped racking his brain, "Yes! My apprentice used the last of our ironbark in a failed attempt at a sword. If you could, I would gladly repay you for as much ironbark as you can find"

"Ok! No problem" Carian smiled. Behind her quite a group had gathered, "Anyone else need help?" Morrigan groaned and Alistair laughed as hands flew up with requests for help.

An hour flew by of scribing requests and completing menial tasks for the elves. But now, only two stood out. A boy, Cammen, confessed of his love for a girl named Gheyna but she refused to marry him unless he became a full-fledged hunter. He was in need of a wolf pelt to show her but the Keeper Zathrian had forbid him from venturing into the woods to hunt. Carian looked at him carefully weighing out his traits and reasons. With a sparkle in her eye she simply handed him a wolf pelt from her bag and winked before headed to the pen of halla. Elora, the shepherd of the halla, had told her of a distressed halla.

"I believe it to be stricken with lycanthropy but the halla is far too distressed for me to examine it properly" Elora explained with sad sigh. Carian simply smiled and walked up to the halla. She put a hand on its side and stroked the fur gently. She sang an ancient elven song that Tamlen had taught her one day when they found a wounded halla in the forest. They calmed it and brought it back to be healed by their clan. Carian continued singing as Elora carefully checked the skin of the halla in search of teeth or claw marks. She looked discerned.

"Elora, has it struck you that perhaps it might not be this halla?" Carian asked gently.

"What do you mean?" Elora asked confusedly.

"Well, this cry is similar to that of its mating call…"

"It's mate! Perhaps you're right! Let me check," she examined a nearby halla and found the large tooth marks deep in it the flesh. She sighed in a mixture of relief and worry at the same time, "Thank you, I'll do what I can". Carian smiled and turned to Alistair.

"I didn't know you could do all that" he grinned. Carian sighed.

"I'm a Dalish elf. In my heart I can do many things but not amongst shemlen. It took all of my strength not to perform such deeds in Ostagar and Lothering because they are unappreciative. Now," she smiled contently pulling the bow from her shoulder, "Shall we?"


End file.
